Grito
by Akkarin Delvon
Summary: "Por isso ele se deixa ser abraçado, sem sentimento, e a beija com aqueles lábios sem calor. Para ele, isso é normal e suficiente... Ele apenas sabe que não pode se afastar agora, porque seria o fim. O seu fim". {SS;UN; Angst; Oneshot}.


**.**

* * *

**Grito**

_Para J. C. Thurler_

Ele gritou no silêncio para que ninguém ouvisse_. E ninguém ouviu._

_Dê__-me amor._

Mas ela deu-lhe gratuitamente, mesmo sem saber, mesmo que ele nunca tivesse pedido.

Puramente amor. No sentido mais simples de todos, daquele que não espera nada em troca. Afinal, ela aprendeu a amá-lo assim – ou melhor, ela conseguiu moldar um sentimento gentil para um generoso –, não exigindo nada dele, se submetendo e sucumbindo, porque ela o ama e sabe que ele não poderá retribuir uma fração do que sente. Ela é a mais forte dos dois e sabe disso, e é por isso que ele precisa dela e não pode lamentar.

Por isso ele se deixa ser abraçado, sem sentimento, e a beija com aqueles lábios sem calor. Para ele, isso é normal e suficiente. Ele apenas sabe que não pode se afastar agora, porque seria o fim. Fim de ter alguém a quem recorrer. Um lugar onde não há necessidade de fingimentos e mentiras, dizendo que já havia superado seu passado doloroso e que agora era um homem tão forte quando o aço da espada mais poderosa.

Mas, lamento dizer, até mesmo espadas quebram e se tornam pó. E, sabendo disso, ele agarra-se a ela para ser remontado dia a pós dia. Curando os arranhões e vincos na forja que era o seu carinho e compreensão, afinal, ela entende que ele é um vingador e que esse sentimento, embora agora esquecido, corroeu qualquer outro bom que ele poderia ter, como um tumor maligno que a tudo destrói. Ela entende isso, de verdade.

E, apesar disso, ele não a ama.

_Oh, por Deus, dê-me amor._

Ele, no entanto, também faz sua parte. _A fácil_. Deu a ela um filho e proteção constante. Escuta-a, de muitas maneiras. Responde poucas perguntas. Depois que ela adormece, ele toca seu cabelo longo gentilmente, pensando se uma menina exatamente como ela seria ou não uma má ideia. Mas ele nunca conta esses pensamentos a ela. Acha que isso o fará parecer fraco ou que está pedindo demais, como se começasse a dar espaço para sentimentos que não deveriam existir. Afinal, já bastava o quanto ele dependia dela. Não queria ficar em dívida.

Assim, ele _espera_, pensando se uma oportunidade ou outra surgirá e ele não parecerá estúpido frente aos seus olhos verdes, embora saiba que não existe esse tipo de malícia quando ela se dirige a ele. Ela é sempre calorosa, afinal, e o recebe de braços abertos em todas as vezes em que ele chega de uma missão, curando-o se necessário, como se ele fosse o objeto mais raro e precioso do mundo.

_Mas ele é._

É quando ela está brincando com sua criança que ele a acha mais bonita, nestes momentos ele observa de esguelha para não ser apanhado ou simplesmente finge casualidade, não lhe parece tarefa fácil simplesmente olhar o sorriso dela e ver o rosto do seu filho se iluminar por isso. Nela, esse jeito de ser parece fácil como respirar, porque, ele descobriu, ser mãe é algo natural nela, ela é _perfeita_ – e disso ela não sabe –, às vezes ele imagina se ela poderia sorrir daquele jeito verdadeiro quando olha para ele também.

Ele estava cansado de só ver o sofrimento e a resignação causada por ele.

Mas não _quer_ amá-la e mudar isso.

_Dê-me amor._

Ao menos, o sexo é maravilhoso – e ambos sabem disso.

Ele gosta de ouvi-la gemer seu nome na cama e do modo como ela o recebe entre as pernas; gosta quando ela o convida a ir _mais rápido, devagar, mais forte,_ e ele simplesmente o faz, não exatamente por obediência, é sexo, afinal, mas puramente por querer proporcionar a ela _algo_. Não importa se é de um jeito tão indiferente. Por isso, é incrível se ela arranha suas costas por puro prazer ou se apenas enlaça as pernas ao seu redor, já que ele não liga desde que seja _ela_.

Ela é dele, afinal. Totalmente.

Um homem ciumento, é do que estamos falando. Mas orgulhoso.

Pois mesmo que ele marque a pele impecável dela com os dentes e lábios, ele não admitirá que é, acima de tudo, uma tentativa de tomá-la para si. Não, de _mostrar_ que ele tomou-a para si, ainda que todos saibam disso e se perguntem, lá no fundo, se ele realmente não retribui ao menos um pouco do amor generoso dela.

Ele diz que não. Para si mesmo. E tenta demonstrar para os outros.

Mas ele só finge que não quer amá-la.

_Dê-me só um pouco de amor._

Então ele pensa, de forma distante, e se um dia ele não a tiver mais? E se apenas quando tiver rugas no rosto ele perceber que ela era mais do que uma alma generosa que se importou? _Seria tarde demais,_ ele sabe, ele teria sido egoísta além da conta, mas a acharia corajosa por dar seu coração para ser esfaqueado assim por ele, dia após dia – ele se culparia por isso no instante seguinte e para o resto da vida.

Se tornaria um pobre homem velho, lamentando cada beijo sem calor, cada vez que agiu como um tirano que sugava dela tudo de bom que poderia lhe oferecer, pois ele não tinha nada. Se arrependeria do tempo perdido e desejaria, contidamente, que ele retrocedesse. Mesmo que assim fosse, ele não agiria muito diferente do que é. Mas não teria _tanto_ medo mais. _Oh, menino, o mundo te destroçou._

Por isso, quando pensa nessas coisas, ele finalmente percebe que se apaixonou por ela. Aos poucos, sem um começo certo e certamente sem um final.

E, nota, como pode ser _fácil_ dar amor.

No entanto, para Uchiha Sasuke, isso era como dar um grito no silêncio, mas que ninguém escuta. Ele apenas espera que ela, um dia, perceba. _Ouça-me._

_._

_._

_Assim como as folhas do outono __c__aem e__ secam,_

_a jornada dessa__ história __também __termina._

* * *

Essa pequena história foi um presente, modesto e pequeno, mas eu pretenciosamente espero que o presenteado (bem como as outras pessoas que a lerem) gostem. Obrigado. -Akkarin.


End file.
